Star Wars Revolution Part 1: The Wandering Planet
by spidey1010
Summary: During the Sith War, the Republic is in need of military assitance from the planet Aduurin. Sent to talk out treaties and such are two Jedi: Jedi Master Arkan and Padawan Sentinel Yu'Shaaun Jinn. But when there ship is stranded on a liviing world and an e
1. Zonama Sekot

Star Wars

Revolution Part 1:

The Wandering Planet

Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

The Old Republic was at war with the invading Sith Army, and desperately in need of help with strong allies. The neutral planet of Ruinie, Opass, and Aduurin all had strong militaries, but only two said they would meet with Republic officials to work out details.

So the Republic asked the Jedi Council, guardians of peace, to send a diplomat to Aduurin and try to convince their monarchy to join with the Republic to banish the Sith.

The Council chose Jedi Master Arkan and his apprentice Yu'Shaaun Jinn.

So the master and apprentice now travel to Aduurin to discuss a military alliance with the planet, but little do they know, this planet is already having a conflict with another world. And that world is much, much more powerful than any could imagine…

Chapter 1

Zonama Sekot

Yu'Shaaun Jinn stared out the window of the Serenity, as he dreamed of his and his master's destination. Aduurin, the world of the Green Moon, was an important factor in the Sith War. It could very well be the deciding point of the entire war, putting even more pressure on Jinn's shoulders.

"What is bothering you, my apprentice?" Master Arkan asked.

"Nothing, master…it's just that I am worried that we won't be able to accomplish this task," Jinn replied.

Arkan smiled.

"Do not worry, for if we fail, there is still the chance of getting Opass to join our cause."

"But do you think those senators will be able to handle that job?" Jinn questioned.

Arkan shrugged. Jinn understood this was the end of their talk. Arkan never debated much. He left that for the people he had to debate with. Jinn sighed and turned back to the viewport. He could see Aduurin in the distance. As he focused more on the planet, something began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He felt something bad was about to happen. He was right.

Blaster fire hit the ship on all sides, and it flung into an uncontrollable drop. As this death spiral continued, Arkan tried to suspend the ship with the Force, but instead, the Force just knocked around cargo in the storage bay, which then fell on to him. Jinn felt sick as the ship rocked and rolled, until it finally came to a halt. Something had caught it! A ship about the same size as the Serenity had caught it with a tentacle of vines!

The strange ship dragged the Serenity towards something that Jinn had missed before. It was a planet! A huge, green planet!

Tyu Roland advanced towards his chamber door. As the Vice Chairman of the Aduurin Council, he had the "pleasure" of meeting with the king. He had arranged a meeting in his own quarters, for no "peeking eyes" could possibly see through his sealed-rantom (an Aduurin metal) walls. His meeting with the king was based upon the wandering planet-Zonama Sekot. He inserted his code into the panel outside his door. As Tyu walked through, he saw the king waiting in his meeting room. The room was more of a chamber hall, complete with a long table, and several purple, cushioned chairs. At the end of the table was where King Amadoys was seated. The king's appearance differed from most Aduurians. While most Aduurians had tinted-blue skin, the king had silver. Also, the king's head was much more round than most, and his body much stronger (even though Tyu was no weakling, the king was much more powerful). But, despite the few differences, the king still shared the meter-long neck, and the stretched body and legs.

"Milord!" Tyu announced in the most cheerful tone he could muster.

"Tyu, it is very pleasant to see you again!" Amadoys said in the same tone. "I guess our meeting should begin."

"Yes, it should," Tyu responded, now in a serious tone. "Zonama Sekot is approaching us more rapidly than we thought it might."

Amadoys frowned. "This is a problem. What have our scouts reported?"

"Well," Tyu began, "my personal ships shot down an unidentified ship yesterday, and it seems that one of Sekot's ships pulled it down to the planet itself."

Amadoys's frown deepened. "What could that ship have been? Are you sure it wasn't those Republic diplomats?"

"Pssh!" Tyu blew out his lips. "Of course not! I would have recognized their insignia. This one was completely unknown to me."

"And what of the project?" Amadoys asked.

"The project? It is doing fine." Tyu answered quickly, and then added, "Do you mean to say that you wish to use them against Sekot?"

Amadoys sighed. "If nothing else works, then yes. We will set them upon the planet."

Tyu smiled. "Alright, milord. If there isn't anything further then…"

"Wait!" commanded Amadoys.

Tyu swallowed. "Yes…?"

Amadoys got up. "Tell your sister that I send my love."

With that the king left. Tyu let out a sigh of relief. He thought for a moment that…but it was just about his sister! _Amadoys is such a fool,_ Tyu thought. Little did the king know but his sister had been dead for a year. Once she found out what Tyu was working on he had to…but he pushed those thoughts back. The future was all that mattered. And peace with Sekot and the Republic sure wasn't part of it.

Jinn opened his eyes. He was laid across a stone table. Three tall, bluish people stood over him.

"Who are you?" Jinn asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," the middle creature said in Basic.

"I'm…Orza Unin," Jinn said. He couldn't trust these creatures yet.

"We are Ferroans," the tallest blue creature replied. "I am Glito. This is Yuo and Fallyin. We are the main healers of this planet."

Jinn smiled. "Alright. You are trustworthy people. My name is Yu'Shaaun Jinn. What planet is this?"

"It is called Zonama Sekot," Glito told him.

Jinn frowned. "Did you find another with me? An old man named Arkan?"

Glito nodded and pointed over to another table. Arkan lay there silent. The cavern they were in grew silent.

"Is he…O.K.?" Jinn inquired.

The Ferroans grew solemn. "He is alive," Yuo told him, "but is in a trance."

Jinn closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Glito covered him with a blanket of leaves. "Stay and sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

With that Jinn faded into his own trance of rest.

Jaymen Arn strolled down the city streets of Aduu, the capital of Aduurin. Jaymen was a documentary film maker in the making. Well, at least he thought so. But, he had shot the sort-of-acclaimed movie A Day in the Council. Jaymen smiled with old memories. But, now he had to film a movie that would shoot him to stardom. Right then, someone brushed past him. Jaymen turned, and was about to tell him off, when he realized who it was. It was Tyu Roland, the Vice Chairman of the Council!

"Hey man! It's Jaymen! 'Member?" Jaymen called out.

Tyu reluctantly backed up and replied, "Ah! Yes! The film maker."

Jaymen nodded. "Hey man, I've been looking for some work, so if you need me, here's my card!"

Jaymen handed over his homemade business card. Tyu looked at it and forced a smile. Jaymen grinned a wide grin. "See ya!" he called.

Tyu waved and started to walk/run away. Jaymen frowned. _Must be in a hurry,_ he thought. With that, he returned home.

Tyu typed his code into his door panel and walked back into his rantom-sealed home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out that business card the idiot on the street had given him. Without a thought, he threw it into the trash. He entered his living room and opened a can of Delicious Rat Meat. The food's stank was almost strong enough to want Tyu to commit suicide! He quickly scooped some out and threw it into the pot next to his golden couch. Almost immediately, a gigantic plant popped out of it and gobbled the rat meat up.

"You are one sick creature," Tyu told his pet phirania, Zeees.

The creature's large bulb opened to reveal its razor sharp teeth. The bulb of a phirania was like a head. The bulb was attached to a stem which led down into the soil, where its roots and stomach were. When it digested meat, it turned it into a self-nurturing soil, which it spewed out to created the soil it was in. Tyu liked the plant because all he had to do was feed it. It did everything else by itself. He then turned his attention to the elevator in this room. Tyu stepped into it and rode it down to his basement. This place was his own laboratory. This was where his project was contained. He had been working on it for years. He had created many different experiments, making many different species of the project creature. He had already sent the first group of creatures, the less intelligent and powerful to Zonama Sekot through life-cloaking device pods (he had developed those himself), and the second, and more advanced species was coming along well. But, his most prized possession, the third species, which after three entire years of growing, would only amount to one creature, was the most intelligent and powerful. Its DNA had come from Sekot's own beings themselves. Soon, his ultimate creation would be his tool to overthrowing the current government and handing it to the Sith, where he would become governor of the planet, and be in control of one of the most powerful militaries in the galaxy.

BEEP!!!! Tyu jumped. He knew what that sound had meant. He hurried over to the third species tank and realized that it was complete. All that he needed now was for the body to grow.

BEEP!!!! Another! This time the entire second species were all complete, bodies and all!

"Now my creations, you will be my most important helper in my own little battle. You are my ticket to my domination of this planet!"


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 2

Hunt

Heins'ik Barrone waited in the tall grass. Heins'ik was not the most intelligent creature ever created, but his instincts could not be matched. He was a Species One, named by his creator Vice Chairman Roland. Sent to the Wandering Planet by Tyu himself, Heins'ik and the rest of Species One's job were to hunt the natives of the planet, while remaining in secret about what they were. At least that was their job until Species Two arrived. Then these creatures were to serve as saddles and the saddled animal to the Species Two. Heins'ik's species were shaped like huge beetles with grayish-blue shells covering their backs. When the second Species mounted them, their shells would open just enough for the Species Two to fit in, then close around their torso, to make sure they did not fly off when Heins'ik and his companions raced at their breakneck speeds.

Suddenly, Heins'ik's nose went up. Beings were approaching! Two of them! One was a native and the other…he could not recognize the other's scent. But it mattered not. Heins'ik would feast tonight, without having to share with the other One's. The hunt began!!

Jinn loved the feel of the breeze rushing through his hair as he swung through the trees of Zonama Sekot. Glito had taught him how to swing on the larger vines. These vines stretched far from their original trees, and when they approached others, they would snap off the old trees and latch on to the new ones, meaning anyone could travel for miles on these things! Glito and he were out searching for abandoned ship parts. The Serenity had been badly damaged from the attack and the Ferroans said that small pods had crashed on their planet a few months ago and they probably had some useful parts. As Jinn and Glito swung from tree to tree, Jinn explained about who he and Arkan really were, and about the Jedi versus Sith struggle. It surprised him to see that Glito knew very little about any of it. About an hour later, the two came across some wreckage below the trees.

"I'll check it out," Jinn told Glito.

When he landed on the ground, he sensed that something wasn't right. Out of nowhere, a huge beetle-like creature exploded out of the forest floor.

"Jinn, get away from that thing! It is one of the creatures that has been reappearing for about a month and killing our citizens!" Glito exclaimed.

"Is it from the pods?" Jinn asked.

"We don't know, but it could be. Just climb back up here fast!"

"Been killing your friends, eh? I'll take care of this little bugger!"

Jinn reached into his brown cloak and snatched his training saber. Although it wasn't as powerful as a regular saber was, it would do the job against some silly bug. He ignited the yellow blade and drew it over his shoulder, ready to do battle! The bug leaped forward, but Jinn blocked it with a swing of his blade. Jinn's jaw dropped when he saw that the creature had not been thoroughly cut in half. It was as if the blade was nothing to the creature. After deflecting a few more roll bys by the bug, Jinn took the blade above his head, and charged!

When it struck, it cut through the shell, but only by a little. Jinn continued the strategy until he withered away at the tough covering. Finally, the badly injured creature took off toward the other side of the jungle. Glito shook his head, and was about to throw Jinn a vine, but then a huge, silver, blade-shaped pod crashed into the wide open field to the west.

"Glito, let's check it out!" Jinn called up to his friend.

Glito followed reluctantly, and as the pair entered the field, another pod landed.

"Alright Glito, I'll check the first pod, you check the second!"

Jinn trudged through the grass towards the first pod. As he scanned it for openings or entrances, it melted down into a puddle and a humanoid, primate-like, gray furred creature tumbled out. After a second, it got to its feet and growled-well, it was more of a moan. Jinn heard Glito scream. He dashed around the first pod to see his friend backing away from another one of the creatures, obviously from the second puddle-pod. The second creature ran towards Glito (as he ran, the being keep tripping over its own feet, making it look like he was tumbling towards the petrified Glito) picked him up, and thoroughly tore him in half. Jinn's face paled, and didn't realize the beast behind him, about to do the same exact thing. Jinn turned just in time, dodged the attack and Force-rolled (rolling with a speed push from the Living Force) towards the jungle canopy. When he reached the giant trees, a faint growl sounded behind him. It was the injured beetle. But this time…he had a friend!

Chairman Vericoloro paced around the King's Council chamber. The Aduurin King's Council had called a meeting, pondering over the absence of the Republic diplomats. The king had grown worried that they might have been in the so far unidentified ship the Council Cruisers had shot down. As the council members continued to question the disappearance by interviewing the pilots, the captains, the commanders…yet no one claimed that the ship was of Republic marking! Vericoloro stepped towards the center of the chamber and cleared his throat.

"We have been brought here today to question the absence of the Republic diplomats…," Vericoloro began, and started his well-rehearsed speech over what they would do if nobody ever showed. But his mind drifted elsewhere. After a minute, he was interrupted by the opening of the chamber door. In walked Vice Chairman Roland.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Roland announced. "I have been contacted by the Republic!"

Everyone in the room gasped (except for Vericoloro) and it grew silent.

"They would like to say that if we ever try to contact them again, war will be declared upon us!"

Scowls grew like grass on the faces of everyone there (again, except Vericoloro). All of the council members gathered around Roland, to hear his tale.

"Pssh!" Vericoloro blew out. _Like children on a playground! I'm going to find out the truth behind this. Maybe it's true, but if it is, it is probably because we shot down that ship. Maybe I should trek to Zonama Sekot…or maybe…_ "Roland!" Vericoloro called. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, why don't we send a team to Zonama Sekot to investigate for that downed ship. Maybe that is why the Republic is angry at us."

Roland put on a put-on smile. "But I am probably the only one on this planet who knows enough about Sekot to actually go there!" Roland said, thinking he had won.

"Fine then," Vericoloro replied. "That's a great idea!"

With that Grand Chairman Vericoloro left in personal triumph, leaving a wounded look on Roland's face.


End file.
